


Прогулка

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: у Гино своя программа





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды fandom Psycho-pass на ФБ-2016  
> бета daana  
> автор арта Ayaki

Океан застигает их врасплох. Тугой соленый ветер набивается в разинутые рты, не давая перевести дух. Все сверкает и сияет — бледно-зеленое, бирюзовое и белое: волны, небо, настоящий песок.  
Молчание затягивается.  
— Собственно, вот, — сердито говорит Гино. Козырек надвинут на глаза, щеки порозовели от солнца. Когами стойко выдерживает фирменный взгляд требовательного экскурсовода.  
— В жизни бы не подумал, что где-то осталась такая красота, — делится он. Восторг искренний, но улыбку он на всякий случай прячет.  
А потом терпение заканчивается. Он прислоняет велосипед к стойке шлагбаума и срывается с места.  
Его с радостным лаем обгоняет Дайм. По барханам прыгает карабин упущенного поводка, в спину летят злобные вопли. Гино подхватывает свой огромный рюкзак и тоже бежит к воде.

На самом деле купаться запрещено по всему побережью, но у Гино своя программа. Он так и говорит: моя программа. Сохранять на лице такое же серьезное выражение Когами научился еще на первом курсе. Прогулки — вот в чем секрет, поделился с ним Гино спустя всего-то полгода знакомства своим обычным тоном, надменным и напряженным. Хобби — совсем другое, это цветоводство, например, или коллекционирование монет. Подобные занятия скрашивают досуг, однако хорошая прогулка в соответствии с правильно подобранной программой, заявил он серьезно — и Когами с ним согласился, конечно — избавляет от дурных мыслей и тревоги на долгий срок.

Повышенная тревожность, таков был негласный вердикт психологов. Гино менял их с семи лет год за годом — неизбежное помутнение, издержки профессии. Знать бы, что за умник посоветовал Гино больше гулять, Когами бы послал ему цветы. Сам-то он предпочитал путешествия по воображаемым мирам, но для Гино чужая страсть к чтению была сродни заразной смертельной болезни. То ли дело прогулки на свежем воздухе, «полезные для здоровья и чистоты тона». Глухие тропы горы Такао с трухлявыми ступеньками; Никко с его наводящими тоску святилищами и храмами; разумеется, все пять озер Фудзи, а еще бесчисленные городские парки и лесопосадки, океанариумы и дельфинарии, ботанические сады и, конечно, зоопарк Уэно. Каждый маршрут словно перекочевал из путеводителя для престарелых туристов. На месте достопримечательностей давно красуются голограммы — ничуть не хуже виртуальных двойников в национальных музеях, опостылевших еще в начальной школе. Когами освоил науку зевания с закрытым ртом и приноровился читать на ходу, пока Гино, экипированный как путешественник по колониальной Африке, следовал маршруту с портативным навигатором наперевес; шутка ли, отклониться и выпасть из зоны действия сканеров. Каждая из прочитанных историй увязывалась с очередным пунктом программы, они навсегда обретали общий неповторимый оттенок, запах и даже вкус. В самый первый раз — поездка в Камакуру и Тургенев: заброшенные дома с уцелевшими медными крышами и старые добрые дворянские гнезда, статуя Будды, экзотический водный трамвай до полузатопленного «кошачьего» острова и тряская езда на тарантасах, северный ветер и умопомрачительные красоты деревенского лета, а в завершение — ужин на берегу с ароматом теплого ржаного хлеба. Жаль, местный туристический ресторанчик успели оздоровить согласно рекомендациям «Сивиллы». Ту первую совместную прогулку Гино запланировал в ноябре на первый день зимних каникул, и Когами ждал этого дня с нетерпением, но все равно опоздал на электричку. С погодой им тоже не повезло; мрачнее пасмурного неба, Гино молчал и дулся всю дорогу с Даймом на пару. А потом они вышли к океану.

Когами пожалел о забытом смартфоне с отличной камерой, но на память он не жаловался, и никем больше не пойманные мгновения, десятки выражений одного и того же лица запечатлевались в ней намертво. Со временем он отточил полезный навык до совершенства, потому что позировать Гино, как выяснилось, ненавидел с детства. Зимний океан подарил первый любимый кадр: слабая улыбка, мечтательный взгляд сквозь забрызганные стеклышки. Несмотря на мерзлую морось, они обошли все намеченные по плану храмы. Благодаря непогоде пустовала даже популярная пещера Бэнтэн, где до сих пор бил источник, в котором по поверью «достаточно помыть деньги — и на тебя прямо с неба свалится вдвое больше». Гино искупал свою электронную карту — с таким озабоченным и серьезным видом, что у Когами от проглоченного смеха разболелся живот. Если б не книга, ему точно несдобровать. «Есть что-то такое в городе Камакура, что заставляет жить достойно и честно», — с выражением зачитывал Гино вслух путеводитель, и Когами кивал с умным видом, обмирая от финальных аккордов, всей этой русской белой зимы «с жестокою тишиной безоблачных морозов, плотным, скрипучим снегом, розовым инеем на деревьях, бледно-изумрудным небом, шапками дыма над трубами, клубами пара из мгновенно раскрытых дверей, свежими, словно укушенными лицами людей и хлопотливым бегом продрогших лошадок». От усталости будущий богатей едва держался на ногах, захваченный впопыхах роман с неожиданно немилосердным концом оказался слишком коротким, и последний пункт программы — зимний океан — пришелся очень кстати.  
Делать там, впрочем, оказалось нечего, смотреть не на что. Вулканический черный песок, разбитый отбойник, похожий на Великую китайскую стену, и ни одной кошки. Было холодно, безлюдно. Волны накатывали серые, как бетон. Дайм носился кругами, в кои-то веки спущенный с поводка. Потом небо прояснилось, выглянуло солнце. Несколько бесснежных минут вершина Фудзи была видна как на ладони, и охотнику за живой природой удалось поймать ракурс с одинокой парящей чайкой. Вот тогда он и улыбнулся.

На этот раз единственным пунктом в списке значился самый настоящий летний пляж, и Когами впервые задумался, брать ли с собой книгу. Восемнадцатое июля — «согласно устаревшей системе счастливых понедельников»; он сделал в календаре напоминалку и всякий раз сбивался с мысли, когда просматривал записи. Хотя вообще-то ему прекрасно жилось и без пляжей, какими бы распрекрасными они ни были. К услугам студентов академии Нитто были оба бассейна кампуса, открытые круглый год, а при желании и все аквапарки города, но Гино кого угодно мог превратить в завзятого натуралиста. Давным-давно, рассказывал он, именно в третий понедельник июля, в День моря официально открывался сезон и купаться можно было несколько недель — пока вода не теплела настолько, что медузы превращали океан в жгучий суп. На удивление несведущий во всем, что могло заинтересовать нормального человека, он был докой по части богом забытых обычаев, так или иначе связанных с природой. Оставалось загадкой, где он понабрался этих стариковских премудростей. Десять дней назад он повел Когами на фестиваль звезд и показал, как правильно записывать желание на бумажке, чтобы привязать потом к бамбуковой ветке. Бамбук оказался настоящим — как и вполне приличный фейерверк. Гино таращился такими глазами, что Когами больше смотрел на его лицо, чем на небо, и про свое желание забыл.

И вот долгожданный день настал, а Когами опять все испортил. Скорее всего, отключил будильник спросонок и снова вырубился — так и подпрыгнул на постели с трубкой в одной руке и с книгой в другой. Из сна его выдернул звонок Гино: до электрички десять минут, если Когами опоздает, программа сорвется, и тогда он за себя не ручается.

Они успели, и прокат велосипедов еще работал, и тропинка до пляжа, оснащенная сканерами на съезде, пылила как настоящая. А потом в лицо ударил океанский простор — развернулся во всю невообразимую ширь, вспыхнул острыми солнечными искрами. Глаза слезились с непривычки, жадно вбирали пейзаж, словно написанный одним из тех маринистов, чьи разрешенные репродукции Когами как-то раз увидел в планшете Гино. Недоставало фрегатов с многоярусными раздутыми парусами. Волны, нежно-голубые вблизи, вдали бирюзовые и увенчанные барашками, шли гряда за грядой с монотонным гулом, растекались по пустынной литорали до галечного берега. Утрамбованный слоями белее мельчайшей поваренной соли, в зоне прибоя песок менял цвет на бежевый, ложился отглаженный волнами, как свежая штукатурка. Вода — на удивление прозрачная, вся в ажурных плевках пены без намека на обычный мусор Токийского залива. Настоящий райский уголок, как пишут в рекламных буклетах аквапарков. Экологически чистая зона, как сказал бы Гино.

Отчитав и Когами, и непослушного пса, Гино как будто успокаивается. Правила всем ясны: в воду не соваться ни в коем случае, не лаять и не привлекать внимание.  
Чье, интересно, посмеивается про себя Когами. Диверсантов с подводных лодок? Сканеров на пляже нет, — а значит, нет и людей. Наверху за шлагбаумом, где они бросили велосипеды, переливается нарядная вывеска кафе с самообслуживанием, кроме него о цивилизованном мире ничего больше не напоминает. Океан пуст от края до края, лишь несколько чаек зависли над чистым горизонтом: еле заметные изъяны на безупречно синем, как высококачественная голограмма, небе.  
— Остаемся до вечера, — решает Когами, но отчего-то не слышит возмущенного «еще чего» и «у нас расписание».  
Гино во все глаза смотрит на Дайма.  
Лицо у него такое, что Когами переводит взгляд с упавшим сердцем.  
— Краб, — удивляется он.  
— Нет, — взволнованно шепчет Гино и сглатывает, — это рак-отшельник.  
Дайм припадает к песку, рычит и колотит хвостом.  
Между передними лапами в дырявой ракушке копошится неведомое живое существо. Когами не видел ничего подобного — разве что на уроках биологии.  
— Умница Дайм, умница… Ну-ка, что ты нам принес?  
Когами протягивает руку — и с одобрительным смешком отдергивает: хитрый пес прихватывает добычу зубами и рычит громче.  
— Этот дурак его раздавит. Он один раз голубя задушил.  
Гино чуть не плачет. Когами смотрит на него в полном изумлении, с жалостью и тревогой.  
Гино запихивает очки в нагрудный карман и раздевается. Он скидывает защитную ветровку, козырек от солнца, стаскивает пуловер вместе с рубашкой через голову, не расстегивая. Берется за ремень брюк. Ничего не понимая, Когами с готовностью разувается, но Гино останавливает его нетерпеливым жестом.  
Он остается в одних трусах и пятится к воде.  
Дайм настораживает ухо и косит на хозяина лукавым глазом. Когда тот оказывается в воде по пояс, садится и негромко гавкает — что вообще-то строго запрещено.  
— Ко мне, Дайм, — выкрикивает Гино дрожащим голосом — весьма убедительно. Волной его окатывает до самой шеи.  
Дайм весь подобрался, но упрямо прижимает несчастного отшельника лапой.  
— Ко мне!  
Тихий скулеж переходит в лай.  
— Дайм!..  
Его накрывает с головой. Дайм подхватывается и через два прыжка плюхается в воду.  
— Сдурел? — рычит Гино, отплевываясь. Дайм молотит лапами уже рядом с ним. — Рака хватай!  
Когами поворачивает к берегу. Он совершенно не помнит, как оказался в воде, и не знает, смеяться ему или ругаться.  
Рак копошится на прежнем месте. Когами берет его двумя пальцами и поднимает над головой. Стоит как памятник натуралисту, пока Дайм с отчаянным лаем мечется между ним и мокрым хозяином.  
Гино похож на утопленника. Бледный до синевы, он обхватывает себя руками. Зубы отстукивают дробь.  
— Тебе нужно согреться.  
— Успею, — ворчит он и щурится от брызг. Не отступая от него ни на шаг, Дайм с удовольствием сушится: трясется, окутанный водяным облачком, катается по песку и смотрит умильными глазами.  
Гино набрасывает ветровку и забирает несчастного отшельника, оставшегося без своего убежища.  
Присаживается на корточки и показывает Дайму.  
Тот переминается, но сидит перед ним, послушный и внимательный. Склоняет голову набок.  
— Охранять, Дайм. Понял?  
Дайм принюхивается и тихо гавкает.  
Когами хмыкает. Непонятным образом добыча превратилась в охраняемый объект, а эта работа, насколько он успел узнать, известна Дайму отлично — еще с тех пор, когда хозяин ходил в начальную школу.  
— Нам н-нужен загон, — распоряжается Гино, трясясь мелкой дрожью. — Пока не отыщем подходящую ракушку, его может схватить какая-нибудь п-птица.  
— Какая еще птица…  
— Вот такая! — выплевывает Гино и взмахивает руками. Ветровка спадает с его узких плеч.  
— Построим для него настоящий Винтерфелл, — успокаивает его Когами и думает, что сам бы просто закинул находку подальше в океан.  
Пока Гино раскладывает на гальке мокрые трусы, сушит волосы майкой и одевается, он натягивает футболку и успевает построить добротный загон. Гино бегает к океану и обратно, выливает в загон пригоршни воды. Помогать дальше он не собирается, но следит за процессом и как всегда дает советы, больше похожие на приказы.  
Вокруг загона вырастают башни, похожие на ладьи, крепостные стены с бойницами. В ход идут мелкие камешки и ракушки, непригодные для рачьего жилища. О том, что собирался подыскать для него новое, Гино как будто забыл. Его глаза светятся, и Когами, не отвлекаясь от работы, «делает» снимок за снимком.  
Солнце печет нещадно, но рака все как будто устраивает — и тень от крыши из одноразовой обложки его книги, и неглубокая лужица. Когами стаскивает влажную футболку, подставляясь палящим лучам, и трясет головой, как выкупанный Дайм.  
Гино не сводит с него взгляда — с нескрываемым отвращением.  
— Ты что, принимал солнечные ванны?  
Когами взъерошивает волосы.  
— Ну… Да.  
Гино молчит. Оставляет рака копошиться в загоне и поднимается сполоснуть руки.  
— Это возмутительно, — доносится его бубнеж. — Озоновая дыра… В эпоху, когда каждый из нас обязан…  
Когами затыкает себе рот. Улыбка не помещается за кулаком, смех так и норовит прорваться и все испортить.  
— Я не нарочно. Просто бегаю по утрам. В том парке вокруг кампуса, знаешь? Деревья там загляденье, конечно, но тени-то голограммы не дают…  
Гино вспыхивает как порох.  
— Стадиона тебе мало? Обнажение в общественном месте нарушает правопорядок, никто не может бегать полуголым, где вздумается! Это опасно для тона окружающих тебя людей, вынужденных…  
— Но я же бегаю в голо-костюме. Так приятно, знаешь, ветерок обдувает, одежда не мешает…  
Гино смотрит на него с недоверием.  
— То есть как это… Совсем?  
Когами фыркает и хохочет, а потом брызгает водой в побледневшее лицо.  
— Я бегаю в штанах, мамочка!  
Гино не обнаруживает в карманах платка и протирает очки манжетой. Рубашку и пуловер он так и не снял, но подвернул брюки. Вид у него такой, словно ему до сих пор холодно.  
А Когами жарко. Он брызгается напоследок еще разок и с победным кличем несется волнам навстречу.

Это не похоже ни на что на свете. Куда там городским аквапаркам… Очень соленая, вода выталкивает его и держит в больших мокрых ладонях. Он качается на волнах, раскинув руки-ноги морской звездой, и слушает мерное дыхание океана. Прохладная и ласковая, вода унимает жар, от которого нет спасения ни днем, ни ночью. Неоткуда ему взяться, спасению — даже если сейчас Когами пойдет ко дну, и Гино нырнет за ним следом. А он нырнет, в этом-то сомнений нет.

Когда он возвращается, на расстеленной ветровке его ждет настоящий пир: двойная порция особо питательного карри из столовки, морская капуста, приготовленная бабушкой Акихо, и минералка. Он вываливает на песок рядом с замком груду отличных ракушек, и Гино молчит, хотя мог бы отчитать никудышного компаньона, у которого при себе из вещей только книжка.

Обед они сметают в два счета. Дайм вылизывает походную миску дочиста и возвращается на свой пост. Через минуту сквозь грохот прибоя доносится его храп.  
Гино фотографирует своего ненаглядного краба. То есть рака-отшельника. Раскладывает ракушки и выбирает на взгляд Когами самую красивую. Он бы тоже ее выбрал.  
— На песчаном белом берегу, — машинально декламирует он, — островка в Восточном океане я, не отирая влажных глаз, с маленьким играю крабом.  
Гино поднимает голову и вскидывает сползающие очки запястьем.  
— Это еще что? — цедит он.  
— Исикава Такубоку, — смирно отвечает Когами. — Танка.  
— Без тебя знаю, что танка… Странное имя.  
— «Дятел»? Его псевдоним. Исикава был одним из лучших поэтов эпохи Мэйдзи. Настоящий гений. Всю жизнь вел дневники — японскими словами на латинице. Умер в двадцать шесть лет…  
Сделав над собой усилие, Когами затыкается, слава Будде и распрекрасной Бэнтэн. Гино терпеть не может его «разглагольствований».  
Его слушатель долго пристраивает ракушку в рачьем убежище. Кивает себе, встает с колен и отряхивает песок с ладоней.  
Когами трясет в ожидании коленом, пока он молчит, вздыхает и хмурится.  
— Почитай еще, — наконец просит Гино отрывисто. — Если тебя не затруднит.  
Очки криво сидят на задранном носу. Новые — без оправы, овальные стекла перехвачены тонкими металлическими дужками, соединены изогнутой перемычкой. Забывшись, Гино подталкивает ее костяшкой грязного пальца. Глаза глядят сверху вниз с сердитым вызовом.  
— Конечно, — спохватывается Когами, — сколько угодно.  
Откидываясь на руки, он смыкает веки. В голове тесно от слов, строчки набегают друг на друга и мешают выбрать самые нужные.  
— Бледно-зеленое — выпьешь и станешь прозрачным, словно вода… Если б такое найти лекарство!  
Секунду, вторую он молчит — и читает дальше, как привык это делать, не меняя интонации и почти без пауз.  
— Красной обложки коснулся я вдруг, когда на дне корзины искал книги, запретные в нашей стране. Не знаю отчего, мне кажется, что в голове моей крутой обрыв, и каждый, каждый день беззвучно осыпается земля. Летел навстречу мокрый снег, и по равнине Исикари наш поезд мчался сквозь метель; я в этом северном просторе роман Тургенева читал. В сердце у каждого человека — если вправду он человек — тайный узник стонет...  
— Какой? — вмешивается Гино.  
Когами поворачивает голову. Гино сидит рядом лицом к океану. Прибой подкрадывается и шипит пеной, облизывает поджатые пальцы его ног.  
— Что за роман он читал?  
— Ивана Тургенева. Русский писатель. Я его тоже читал, — зачем-то добавляет Когами.  
— Я помню. Зимой, когда мы путешествовали в Камакуру. «Отцы и дети». В стихотворении речь об этом романе?  
— Не уверен… Кажется, он восхищался «Рудиным». Лишним человеком…  
— Лишним?  
Гино хлопает глазами. Невероятно, но Когами удается сдержать смешок.  
— Рассказать?  
— Не трудись.  
Он обнимает колени и устремляется взглядом туда, где океан соединен с небом и солнце превращает воду в сверкающее серебро. Радужный свет, преломленный стеклышками без оправы, дрожит на лице. Когами смотрит на него без надежды, как проигравшийся вчистую.  
— У меня легкое помутнение, — выговаривает Гино.  
— Уверен?  
— Проверялся позавчера.  
— Был у психолога?  
— Позавчера и был, — сердится Гино, — ты никогда меня не слушаешь.  
— Слушаю, слушаю, не заводись… Что он сказал?  
— Она. Профессор Имаи.  
Гино опять вздыхает, как паровоз. Он так и смотрит вдаль. Спина прямая, острые костяшки сцепленных пальцев белые от напряжения.  
— Профессор считает, всему виной нездоровая атмосфера в коллективе.  
Когами хмыкает. Откуда бы ей взяться, здоровой.  
— Она знает о твоих поклонниках? Тамуре и компании?  
Гино резко мотает головой.  
— А стоило бы.  
— Весьма сомнительно, что это поможет.  
— Разумеется, поможет, — горячится Когами, подается к нему, опираясь на колено, — ты же привык обо всем рассказывать, ведь так? А теперь ходишь с тяжестью на душе…  
— Что бы ты об этом знал, — с горечью перебивает Гино. Он снимает свой нелепый ярко-оранжевый козырек и с заметным наслаждением трет красную полосу поперек лба. Высохшая челка остается торчать смешным веером, так и хочется пригладить; в последний миг Когами одергивает себя и погружает пальцы в рыхлый песок. Медленно стискивает его в кулаке.  
Уложив козырек в рюкзак, Гино причесывается аккуратными движениями. Дует на расческу и всовывает обратно в нагрудный карман рубашки.  
— Но я и правда ничего не знаю, — решается Когами. Рассказывать о себе Гино тоже ненавидит. — Хочешь, побуду твоим психологом?  
Гино наконец-то поворачивается. Секунду смотрит взглядом обиженного ребенка, а затем его глаза леденеют — как это бывает, когда ему кажется, что над ним смеются.  
Когами распрямляет ноги.  
— Вот и кушетка.  
— Кушетка?  
— Ты ведь лежишь на кушетке? На приеме? И рассказываешь…  
— Я сижу в кресле!  
— О.  
Когами прикусывает язык.  
Разбуженный Дайм недовольно ворчит и обнюхивает книжную крышу.  
Гино прикрикивает на пса — без особой злости.  
— Значит, я должен лечь? — спрашивает он — в своей убийственной манере, с высокомерным холодным снисхождением.  
— Закрыть глаза и расслабиться.  
Пожалуйста, думает он. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
— Ты решил прорыть тоннель до Винтерфелла?  
Когами смотрит на свою руку — она в песке почти по локоть. Дайм фыркает — как будто смеется, стервец.  
— Неужели кое-кто пошутил.  
Он вытаскивает руку и пытается привести себя в порядок.  
Гино слегка стушевывается под его взглядом, но виду не подает — задирает нос выше и сплетает руки на груди.  
— В смысле?.. Впрочем, не имеет значения. Не нужна мне никакая кушетка.  
— Как скажешь, как скажешь, — бормочет Когами и ускоряется, едва не сдирая с себя вместе с треклятым песком собственную кожу.  
Минута-другая проходит в молчании.  
— Это была суббота, если ты помнишь. Восемь утра.  
Когами склоняет голову к плечу, следом за ним жест повторяет Дайм. Выспавшийся, он сидит с высунутым языком, страж прекрасного замка и его единственного жителя, и смотрит на хозяина влюбленными глазами.  
— Сперва я заметил Громилу, — продолжает Гино.  
Тот здоровенный увалень, что играет за сборную академии на региональных соревнованиях по бейсболу.  
— Этого спортсмена, — добавляет он с презрением, будто это все объясняет.  
Громила и впрямь оправдывает свою кличку. Его голограмма красуется в фойе спортивного корпуса. Руки как у гориллы, в правой — бита.  
Когами представляет, как тот стоит на дороге с этой битой на плече.  
— На крыльце кафетерия, где служебный вход, знаешь?  
— Ага.  
— К нему подошли еще двое. Тамура, его я раньше никогда не видел, и Мурата.  
— Очкарик? Староста у международников?  
— Он самый… Довольно толковый парень, если забыть про его выступления. Первокурсник, третий в рейтинге.  
Когами кивает. Мурата заикается, поэтому его неплохие в общем-то доклады — сущее мучение.  
Оставшиеся двое тоже были первокурсниками, чьих имен Когами не помнил, такие же бесправные здесь существа, как все они, недавняя «абитура», одинаково презираемая семпаями и ровесниками. Авторитет нужно заслужить, и каждый делал это в силу своих возможностей. Гино был вторым в общем рейтинге успеваемости, а эти бездари намеревались самоутвердиться за чужой счет.  
— Я сразу понял, кого они ждут, и сбавил шаг. Можно было свернуть в аллею и уйти, пообедать в закусочной, до нее всего десять минут прогулочным шагом.  
Эта закусочная Когами прекрасно известна. А вот что там забыл Гино со своей паранойей?  
— Омлет там — вкуснотища, — осторожно говорит он, — с соей и грибами.  
— А по субботам выпекают чудесный хлеб, — кивает Гино. — Но в нашем кафетерии, как тебе известно, всегда указан вес порции, точное количество калорий, и нет никакого риска заработать помутнение из-за неодобренных ингредиентов. К тому же свежую выпечку я позволяю себе не чаще одного раза в месяц и уже обедал там в прошлую субботу… И главное: была моя очередь следить за дисциплиной на раздаче.  
Когами быстро кашляет в кулак. Разумеется, это главное.  
— Когда до крыльца оставалось несколько шагов, они двинулись навстречу. В мою сторону не смотрели, как будто шли по своим делам. Я сделал вид, что поправляю очки, на ходу оценил обстановку. Вокруг не было ни души. Слышно, как работает система полива…  
— В том цветнике, который разбит клубом ландшафтников? Ты же в нем состоишь, верно?.. Цветы там правда настоящие?  
Гино смотрит на него со своим излюбленным видом — невероятно заносчивым и снисходительным одновременно. Кому-то другому — кто не был способен выглядеть при этом настолько уморительно — за подобный взгляд могло бы и прилететь.  
— Правда. Будь добр не перебивать меня.  
— Нем как рыба.  
Гино обкусывает губы — как делает всегда в минуты волнения.  
— Я даже слышал, как поют цикады — у нас в жимолости спрятаны динамики. Солнце так и жарило, под ногами хрустел гравий. До сих пор помню этот хруст, медленный и громкий…

Когами прикрывает глаза. Он тоже его слышит. Слова из темноты по привычке сплетаются в неровные строчки, струятся по страницам, и Гино перевоплощается в рассказчика — героя ранобэ. Тонкая фигурка на фоне крыльца: прямая спина, пальцы вцепились в ремень сумки. Убегать поздно, звать на помощь некого.

Шайка перед ним рассредотачивалась быстро и умело — двое за спину, двое заступили с боков. Громила с широко расставленными ногами прокручивал биту и смотрел сквозь него туповатыми глазками.  
— Слышь, это, — раздался его неожиданно высокий голос. — Мы чего спросить хотели...  
— Гиноза, первый курс, юридический факультет. К вашим услугам. Могу я в свою очередь...  
— А пишется как? Маса-ока?  
Гино нашел глазами задавшего провокационный вопрос. Тот таращился снизу вверх с невинным видом.  
Остальные ухмылялись. Даже Громила поглаживал свою дубинку и младенчески бессмысленно улыбался.  
— Масаока... — повторил кто-то. — Скажешь тоже. Это же тот помешанный бобик.  
Как они узнали, заколотилось в голове. Взгляд перебегал от лица к лицу, но видел Гино лишь бледные размытые пятна.  
Позади пискнул смартфон, он развернулся, едва не упал. Под нацеленным глазком видеокамеры отступил к скамейке.  
Драка. О, разумеется, он был готов к драке, но все происходило слишком быстро. И силы неравны — с пятерыми не справишься, сколько ни тренируйся.  
— У н-него оттенок — м-морская волна, — узнал он голос Мураты. — Н-не может он быть сыном латентного, Кобаяси.  
— Наркотой закинулся, — отмахнулся Кобаяси, подобострастно косясь на скользкого типа с обесцвеченными волосами. Тот смотрел поверх смартфона прямо в лицо. Солнце спряталось за облаком, Гино увидел его глаза и теперь знал, кто в этой шайке главный.  
— Тамура, — небрежно представился главарь. — А ты не промах, любимчик коменданта. Расхаживаешь по кампусу как у себя дома. Будь я отпрыском латентного преступника, сидел бы у мамочки за спиной и не отсвечивал... Или, — он вздернул губу, показывая белые зубы, мелкие и острые, как у грызуна, — мои парни ошибаются?  
— Ну конечно, ошибаемся! — всплеснул руками Кобаяси. — Ошибаемся, правда? — спросил он у Гино с надеждой.  
— Отвечай, не бойся. Не заплачь только, — посоветовал его дружок-первокурсник и засмеялся.  
Гино понял, что краснеет. С самого детства ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тонкая кожа, вечное его наказание, досталась ему от мамы; по крайней мере, так говорила бабушка Акихо.  
Пока он молчал, сквозь бестолковые мысли и звон крови в ушах доносились гнусавые голоса и смешки. Даже тошнота подкатила, хотя его пока и пальцем не тронули. Он с трудом проглотил слюну. Это должно было случиться — рано или поздно. И будет происходить снова и снова. Все бесполезно, его будут травить и гонять как зайца до самого ареста или смерти. Когда его оттенок превратится в жуткую муть.  
Громила отработанным, не лишенным изящества движением поддел подбородок битой, вынуждая его поднять голову.  
— Мы тебя не тронем, — заверил Тамура с царственным кивком. Бита для острастки придавила кадык и пропала. Гино непроизвольно ухватился за горло и сделал вид, что поправляет галстук.  
— Я не принимаю запрещенных веществ.  
— И твой оттенок чист сам по себе, — подсказал первокурсник.  
— И ты не сынок грязного вонючего пса, — поддержал его Кобаяси, приплясывая на месте от радостного предвкушения. — Говорят, от них за километр разит! Ты ж не поэтому душ по два раза на день принимаешь, не? Горячую воду на всем этаже переводишь почем зря…  
Гино снял очки, сложил дужки. Компания затаила дыхание.  
— Имя моего отца, — ответил он твердым голосом, кое-как вталкивая очки в нагрудный карман, — настолько же чисто и неприкосновенно, насколько грязен твой язык.  
Кобаяси мотнул головой, шарахнулся назад с удивленным хныканьем.  
Разогнулся с прижатой к глазу ладонью.  
Гино встряхнул пальцами, но сложить кулак заново не успел.  
На него навалились, руки так заломили за спину, что в плечах хрустнуло.  
Гино раскрыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Он задыхался. Сложенного пополам, его торопливо пинали коленями, месили кулаками, больше мешая друг другу, чем причиняя вред. Громила сопел и перетаптывался в попытке занять позицию удобнее. Наконец бита воткнулась в живот, и Гино перестал дышать совсем.  
Его потащили в кусты. Ноги волочились как у парализованного, носки туфель цеплялись за камни под голографическим газоном. Спиной его толкнули к стволу дерева, руку ненадолго отпустили, чтобы сорвать сумку с плеча. Он попытался ответить, но Громила вошел в раж. Заработал битой как дрон. Размеренные, механически-бесстрастные удары — и с той же ритмичностью из груди Гино вырывались мокрые всхлипы.  
— Да ни хрена ж не видно, — воскликнул кто-то с досадой. Гино дернули за галстук вверх, Громила перехватил за шиворот, как котенка, и твердый кулак врезался снизу в челюсть.  
Стукнули зубы, Гино с размаха впечатался в дерево затылком. Мир затрясся и пропал.  
Потом свет вернулся, тошнотворно-яркий, с пятнами зелени и солнца. Все мельтешило, кружилось быстрее — листва, кусочки неба, твердая земля под щекой, — пока не стало совсем невмоготу. Он приподнял голову, выблевывая утренний чай.  
Кто-то потыкал его носком ботинка в бедро. Присел рядом на корточки.  
— Вонючка, — услышал Гино и лягнул наудачу. Попал: на один блаженный миг свет снова померк.  
Он пришел в себя, скорченный на земле — ноги подтянуты к груди, лицо расквашено, в соплях и в крови. Ноздри будто забило горячим песком, и дыхание причиняло боль, ослепительную и острую до крика. Но закричать он не мог.  
— Громила, дурья твоя башка, — раздраженно, быстро говорил Тамура, — тебя как бить просили?  
Шумный вздох в ответ.  
— Аккуратно, дебил, чтобы крови не было, — объяснил Кобаяси. — А ты что натворил?  
— Я легонько, — своим ломким фальцетом стал оправдываться Громила, — да он сам видишь, какой тощий. Как бы не откинулся, — сказал он озабоченно.  
Грянул смех, посыпались шутки и ругательства. Самодовольные мальчишечьи голоса, знакомые со школы; растоптанного и униженного дальше некуда, Гино трясло от беспомощной обиды. Кровь из разбитого носа затекала в горло, он судорожно сглатывал и пытался не заплакать.  
Слава всем богам, подумал он с тупым облегчением, что его такого, никчемного, жалкого, никогда не увидит мама…

Когами вздрагивает — будто от толчка в плечо, распахивает глаза.  
— …И тут явился ты, — заканчивает Гино и сразу встает — последнее слово всегда остается за ним.  
Он проверяет, забрался ли его подопечный в новый дом. Бережно поднимает ракушку, запечатанную грозно торчащей клешней, и относит в океан. Дайм волнуется, но позволяет хозяину зайти в воду по колено и отпустить игрушку на волю.  
Когами с зевком растирает лицо. Кажется, он задремал по-настоящему. Хорош психолог.  
— Тебе следует отдохнуть перед обратной дорогой, — отрывисто говорит Гино, — иначе мы не успеем заехать на рынок в Саваду. Ты же туда собирался за настоящими морепродуктами?  
Ответить Когами не дают — в лицо летит циновка. В руках Гино вторая точно такая же.  
Когами раскатывает свою на песке, откидывается на спину и выпутывает из одежды книгу.

Читать не получается. Дайм опять дрыхнет — беспокойно, даже во сне продолжает охотиться и охранять.  
Гино тихо возится рядом — слишком близко. Он заново укладывает вещи, поверх рюкзака пристраивает коробку с остатками капусты. Снимает пуловер и набрасывает на плечи, связывает на груди рукава. Надвигает козырек до самого носа. Спать он явно не намерен — так и сидит, обхватив колени, щурится сквозь стеклышки на океан.  
Одна рука опущена, пальцы нервно собирают песок и высыпают, собирают и высыпают. Сжимаются, разжимаются… Бледные и чисто отмытые, с аккуратными ногтями, розовыми, как та красивая ракушка.  
Когами переворачивается на живот, прячет лицо в скрещенных запястьях. Кожа горит от соли, пот щекотно выступает между лопаток и скатывается к резинке плавок. Он поводит плечом, как будто прогоняет мошку, и напрягается всем телом. На поясницу что-то давит — словно легла чужая твердая ладонь.  
Кулаки стискиваются сами, на большее нет сил. Он представляет, чья именно эта воображаемая рука, чувствует на себе бледные пальцы и беззвучно, в три коротких приема выдыхает сухим ртом. Тихо, одним судорожным глотком всасывает воздух.  
Оказаться бы прямо сейчас под водой. Зажмуренным глазам больно, сердце стучится в шершавую циновку, с усилием перегоняет густую горячую кровь. Выдох-вдох, медленно и глубоко; пульс успокаивается, растянутые секунды набирают ход, и постепенно его отпускает. Ему слишком хорошо и слишком плохо; остается главное — научиться держать баланс.

Он думает о том, что может потерять. Благодаря той стычке, когда пришлось растолковывать всем пятерым «поклонникам» правила поведения в общественных местах, они с Гино теперь вместе почти все свободное время. Ничего особенного — валяют, по его словам, дурака, если не готовятся к экзаменам, в студенческом Коммуфилде проходят на спор самые сложные квесты, гуляют с Даймом по пресловутым маршрутам или сами по себе.  
Такого друга у него еще не было. Правда, его-то самого Гино другом не считает. Когами ни разу не переступал порог его дома, он не был даже в его комнате общежития и до сих пор не знаком с его соседом.  
Гино считает его своим соперником — равным себе во всем, если не брать в расчет кикбоксинг и рестлинг, в боевых искусствах он совсем не разбирается, как и в любых других, впрочем… Но даже если кроме товарищеского соперничества ничего не светит, Когами скорее отрубит себе руку, чем позволит своей невзаимной дружбе прерваться. Потому что Гиноза Нобутика, отказавшийся от имени отца, но не отрекшийся от него, ботаник и зануда, каких еще поискать, так же одинок, как он сам.

Невеселые мысли обрываются самым неожиданным образом: Когами буквально подбрасывает ощущением опасности.  
Он опрокидывает Гино на спину, накрывает собой — интуитивный, ничем не объяснимый порыв; сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, он ловит перепуганное лицо в ладони, выдыхает его имя и пытается сделать все сразу: отогнать бешено лающего Дайма, понять, отчего Гино в панике и что вообще происходит, черт побери.  
Гино часто дышит и таращит глаза.  
Раскрывает рот, пытается обернуться и зажмуривается: с распотрошенного рюкзака за его головой тяжело снимается здоровенная птица и взмывает в воздух, унося добычу — морскую капусту вместе с коробкой для бенто бабушки Акихо. Вполне себе настоящая — в отличие от обитателей океанариума. Дайм провожает вора до самых скал. Наверное, где-то там гнездо.  
Когами вздрагивает, раз и другой, и смеется так, что выступают слезы.  
— Слезь с меня, — шипит Гино. Он больше не дергается, на скулах — два ярких пятна. Обгорел?  
Когами трогает щеку — под пальцем нежно и очень горячо.  
В следующую секунду охает и скатывается на песок.  
Гино садится и трет костяшки.  
— Ничего себе приемчик, — пыхтит Когами и снова смеется, придерживая бок. Сила удара у Гино никакая, но кулак острый, как осколок камня. — Ты чего так перепугался? Это же просто птичка.  
— Да пошел ты… Птичка… Это был коршун!  
— Ого.  
— С тебя сладкий лед, — отрезает Гино. — Я обед покупал.  
— С зеленым чаем и мятой?  
— Да. Терпеть их не могу…  
— Коршунов?  
— Птиц.  
Вот это новость. А как же фото дня?  
— Даже чаек? — добродушно посмеивается Когами, перетряхивая свои вещи в поисках карты. — Значит, лед. С овсяным сиропом и двойной с зеленым чаем и мятой для моего храбреца.  
Гино молчит. Он опять обнимается с коленями, роняет на них голову, абсолютно красный и несчастный. Точно сгорел.  
Карта находится, но Когами все еще весело.  
— За что ты их не любишь, защитник природы?  
— Они разносят инфекцию, — мямлит Гино. — Иди уже, сейчас прилив начнется.  
Что-то все же не так, но приходится бежать в кафе за льдом. Когами летит стремглав, не касаясь земли, а когда возвращается, Гино уже застегнут на все пуговицы — стоит, руки в карманах, поглядывает сверху вниз с привычной спесью.  
Не надо было уходить, соображает Когами — слишком поздно.

Зато они успевают сфотографировать Дайма на фоне Винтерфелла. Когда мусор собран, пес пристегнут, а рюкзак приторочен к багажнику, прилив долизывает остатки крепостной стены, и пляж остается точно таким же, как до их приезда. Когами на прощанье делает снимок — новый любимый.

На обратном пути Гино сонно валится головой на его плечо — опять не спал полночи, зубрила несчастный. Когами опускает пакет с рыбой на сиденье рядом и тихонько вытаскивает из-за пояса недочитанную книгу.  
Таббинс сходит с ума, время — три часа пополудни, позади Портленд и Южный Портленд, а до границы Нью-Хэмпшира остается всего сорок четыре мили.  
В соседнем ряду то ссорятся, то смеются дети, прохладный голос на фоне приятной музыки заглушает стук колес, напоминая о прекрасном мире, в котором всем им повезло жить здесь и сейчас.  
Когами одновременно вышагивает там, по дорогам далекой страны, которую никогда не увидит, — и остается тут, в полупустом вагоне электрички, рядом с другом, чье спокойное дыхание оседает на его шее теплом. Он не двигается, медленно переворачивает страницы и хочет одного-единственного, невозможного: чтобы все это длилось, длилось… И никогда не заканчивалось.

  
  



End file.
